The National Multiple Sclerosis Society proposes to organize a series of multidisciplinary workshops on biomedical research related to multiple sclerosis (MS). Each would bring together young investigators from a variety of fields, and usually a number of countries, with more mature investigators to chair the sessions and provide perspective. A limited number of postdoctoral fellows would be invited to attend as observers. The programs would be designed to provide ample time for discussion as well as free time for individual contacts. The initial workshop topic proposed is "Mechanisms of Myelin Breakdown," and other topics under consideration include "Glial Functions in MS and Model Systems". "Newer Immunological Studies of the CSF", "Electrophysiology of Demyelinated and Remyelinated Nerve Fibers", "NMR and Other Imaging Techniques in MS", and "Immunogenetics of EAE". Summaries of individual workshops will be published in widely read neurological or other journal. The National Multiple Sclerosis Society has successfully organized workshops of the kind proposed since 1968.